shaman king musical
by 20blackbags
Summary: what if shaman king was like highschool musical?


Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king or the charters…If I did the show would be yaoi.

Summary: What is the anime shaman king was like high school musical?

Shaman king musical

Chapter 1: Meeting Hao

888

_Yoh sat at his normal not dos different desk starting to fall asleep the first three seconds of homeroom. '_This is sooo boring!!!!' thought Yoh as he stared at the clock on the wall desperately trying to keep awake. Sadly it was not working. Luckily the teacher stepped in to the class room that will keep anyone awake.

"Attention class, we have a new student joining us today!!" A boy walked in the class room with a half buttoned white uniform shirt and long blue jeans .He had long brunette hare that reached his lower back and Ossian eyes that seam to put you in to a trance.

"Class this is Hao Asakura, Yoh's twin brother". The class gasped and stared at yoh then back to hao. "Hao sit where you like" hao walked towards the window and sat in the seat next to yoh.

_mind talk_

'Hi otouto' said hao in his mind to yoh

'Nii-san what are you doing hear, your so post to be at home with your tooter'

'I wanted to come see you'

'….'

'You aren't still mad at me for what I did those year ago are you?'

'JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BROTHER AND MY NEW CLASSMATE DOES NOT MEAN I'LL FORGIVE YOYU FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!'

'…'

'…'

END MIND TALK

later that day at lunch

Yoh, Lyserg, Manta and Horohoro sat at a secluded lunch table eating their lunch happily.

"Can I join you?"

Everyone looked up to see hao standing there in fount of them.

"Sure dude!!" said Horohoro with out thing, Because if he was thinking then he would see that yoh had lowed his head and started shaking violently out of fear. Also that Lyserg started glaring at hao with venom. Hao sat down right in between yoh and Lyserg, he then proceeded to rap one of his arms around Yoh's waist, pulling yoh closer to himself. Lyserg started to slightly growl.

_The lights dimmed a microphone appeared in yoh and lyserg's hands. Then they start to sing._

Lyserg:  
'I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far'

Yoh: 'I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with 

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk   
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid'

Yoh and Lyserg: ' I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep   
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain   
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
Over the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you'

Yoh try's to pull hao's grasp around his waist but hao grabs one of Yoh's hams with one of his hands. The lights focus on yoh and hao and a microphone appears in hao's free hand. Then hao starts t sing.

Hao: 'I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You _[x3_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you'

Hao leans down and kisses Yoh's cheek lightly. He let's go of Yoh's arm and leaves the lunch room with a slightly blushing yoh and a fuming Lyserg behind.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!!!" yelled Horohoro who was confused at the new events. "I don't know Horohoro ...I don't know" said manta scratching his head in confusion.

after school in the back of the school

"So why did you call me hear Lyserg?" asked hao "you know exactly why I called you hear! IT'S ABOUT YOU KILLING MY PARENTS AND RAPING YOH THOSE TEN YEARS AGO!!!

TCB…


End file.
